A Rat
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Taking place after the finally episode of No. 6, set five years later. Read and Review.


A storm was coming. Just as that faithful day that happen those years back. Amazing where time went for something that felt like it happen only the day before. But that didn't mean, a feeling of sadness and harsh truth, didn't come to a toll of knowing what was also lost and may never come back.

"Oddly funny of how a rat could gnaw at one's heart and it being a good thing."

"Daddy . . . " A tired voice called out in a mumble.

Giving upon for the elder one to face away from the window, casting about a harmlessly storm. His garnet colors land on a small child of five years of age, rubbing weakly of sleep his eyes. Barely able to walk, with a lone trail of a blanket held tightly in his hand, as he walked to the one he called his father.

"Oh, Kosuke, what's wrong? Was it the storm?" The elder asked, as he reached for his child.

Once the child was resting onto of the other's legs, looked out the window to see the storm whipping about across the area.

Recalling his father's words, he nodded a yes to the spoken question.

"Don't worry, it'll calm down soon." He said, giving a light hug to his son, following his son and doing the same. Watching nature at it's maddest.

With a soft patter of many insignificant mounts of rain colliding against the glass. Along coming forth a flash and a rumbling sound soon later. When only a strong gust a of wind blowing by, to what made the trees move as a un-for-said dance. Once again for it repeat, and again, and so on, before who knows calling quite.

Not now from the looks of it.

"Shion, have you seen . . . " A woman about to finish her unneeded question when seeing the answer before her. "The storm?"

"Yeah, we're fine, mom, you can go back to bed. I'll take care of him."

"All right, don't stay up too late."

Shion nodded to his mother, watching her leave his room and heading back to her's. How those words baffled him still to even think those words. Not even a year back or so, of when they could get a bigger house. For the sake of the reason in his arms now, that was slowly dozing back to sleep.

Even though, the child isn't his by blood, his mother could not care less about it. Only glad to have her son back. And in a way got a grandchild out it. Gladly not daring herself to ask how, knowing of Shion came back was a good enough reason of how.

And also taking in, it was just the two and a dog, who rested not far from Shion's bed, guarding the two as he did five years ago. When Shion's good friend left, saying he still had much to do and would come back.

Half a decade later, Shion still held onto that promise that someday, that moment would happen. Along with Kosuke always asking every passing day. With the words: "Today the day?"

Shion gave a tiny wince when rethinking of the sad look that finds its way of gracing itself on his son's face. And how badly he wants to say yes, very badly, that Nezumi, a rat to the much smaller one in the cage set on Shion's deck, would crawl back as he always did in his deviant ways.

"Daddy . . . "

To when hearing that voice, look down to the soft, light brown eyes. Not knowing he stroking the match hair to calm not only Kosuke, but Shion himself.

"Yes?"

"Don't cry." His son said, reaching up to wipe the tears his father didn't know he shed, until now.

Caught off guard by his words, finish what his son couldn't, before smiling.

"Hey, it's my job to be the adult here. Not you." Saying to his son, before giving a light tickle to him. "Come on. Bed."

And slowly got to his feet, heading for the door. Stopping when seeing the dog get up to follow.

Once in the child's room, Shion tuck his son in, reaching for one of many toys, no thanks to his mother for spoiling Kosuke with, and placing it near him to cuddle with.

"But daddy, I want to stay up with you."

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You can't . . ."

"Grandma said you did it all the time."

"My point. You don't want to be short like me. Sleep helps the bone grow. Without it, you stay the same height."

From the look he was getting from son, it wasn't working.

Then . . .

"And if you can't grow, you can't ride those scary coasters at the fair." Stating with a finally nod for a good enough reason.

"Goodnight."

And with that, Kosuke closed his eyes to sleep.

With that done, Shion got to his feet. Looking to the dog, resting not from the bed.

"Watch him, Saver."

And left for his room, glad to have one last safety thing taken care of.

When reaching his room, his pet mouse, Hamlet squeak. Mostly for food. And then he too went to sleep.

Having seeing the storm quieting down from before. Yet, pay no mind with the window slowly slid open, light stomps of feet landed on the wooden floor, along scatters of rain echoing behind. Ending with a soft click of the window closing.

With Shion also dream land, nothing of real world was understood to him. Not even with the static of words that floated to his ears.

"Airhead as always. Not even bothering to lock his window. And all for little old me."

A light pat to his forehead never awoke him. A smile was upon his face from the touch, also with out of nowhere warmth that rest next to him. That he welcome without question.

The End.


End file.
